It Started With a Girl
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2015 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts FaD** challenge. Oz finds a home at NCIS.


**August 28, 2015 – It Started With a Girl**

Summary: **Part of the 2015 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts FaD** challenge. Oz finds a home at NCIS.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2015 August Fic-a-Day Challenge. Also an FFA pairing on TtH.

Timeline: post-season 4 BtVS, season 1 NCIS

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. NCIS characters belong to Donald Bellisario, Don McGill and CBS Paramount Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

 **NCIS**

After Gerald was shot by the terrorist – who they would later learn was Ari Haswari – NCIS had trouble finding the right assistant coroner for Ducky. The candidates tended to fall within two categories: scared off because of what happened to Gerald or excited at the so-called danger of working in the morgue at NCIS. They were close to hiring a student when they found Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne.

They were quite relieved when they heard his response after they explained what happened to the previous assistant. He simply said, "Okay."

"You aren't scared by that?" they asked.

He simply shrugged and answered, "Not really."

"Does the idea of danger excite you?" they persisted.

"Not for a long time," Oz said in his stoic tone.

"Does anything excite you?" one of the snarkier interviewers couldn't help but ask. Nothing so far caused a reaction in the guy.

"Music," he answered immediately with the tiniest of smirks, indicating his amusement at their attempts to elicit a reaction from him.

After he passed the background check, they offered him the job. He just nodded his acceptance.

* * *

 **NCIS Morgue**

The first few years of his time at NCIS were fairly ordinary…by Sunnydale standards, anyway. Sure, they had their crises, but when compared to the world-endy events he was a part of in his previous life, they weren't too bad. He mourned with the team when Kate was killed, and again when Director Shepard was also murdered.

He briefly dated Abby, but stopped before it got serious when he realized that he was using her as a Willow-substitute. She went on to try a relationship with McGee, but that didn't work out either for her.

Tony took it as a personal challenge for the longest time to get a major reaction from him, but the most Oz ever gave him was a smirk that said he failed. Gibbs approved of his quiet nature; he found the younger man rather calming to be around. The best relationship Oz had at NCIS was with Ducky, though. Unlike Gerald, Oz actually listened to Ducky's rambling stories – and often surprised his mentor with unusual facts/anecdotes of his own.

If anyone had a complaint about him, it would be that he got a little growly around the full moon – something that caused Tony and Abby to go wild with crazy theories about why…and one theory that was actually correct. They discounted that theory when they saw him during a full moon and he wasn't wolfy, not knowing that he could control his transformations when he wanted to.

His stoic nature was legendary at NCIS, so it was a major surprise when he pushed Ducky away from a corpse one winter afternoon.

"What are you doing?" Ducky demanded.

Oz carefully unzipped a side pocket on his custom scrubs and pulled out something Ducky couldn't see. "Stay back," he ordered, sounding remarkably like Gibbs.

Ducky's eyes went so wide it was almost cartoonish when the body on the autopsy table moved slightly.

Now he had seen some odd things in his years, but a moving corpse? One time he and Gerald thought a body was moving, but it was only crabs in the body bag. This body was naked and there were no creatures visible which could propel it.

Then it turned its head to look at him and he shouted in surprise. The face morphed somehow and became monstrous.

Before it could move further, Oz scooted over and stabbed it in the chest. Ducky could see he was holding a wooden…stake? Was that an actual vampire? The body disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation now," Oz made the greatest understatement of the century. "Well, it started with a girl. She's petite and visibly non-threatening to just about anyone. But she's a hero and she fights demons like that every day. She's known in the supernatural world as the Slayer. I know her as Buffy."

* * *

A/N: I like Jimmy, but I wanted Oz instead.


End file.
